Guidelines
Please read our rules and follow them. User Conduct (taken from Wikia's Terms of Use) You agree that you will not use the Service in any manner that is contrary to the Wikia Community Guidelines, which may be updated from time to time. Without limiting the foregoing, you also agree not to use the Service to: * Abuse, harass, threaten or intimidate other Wikia users; * Post or transmit any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct; * Attempt to impersonate another user or person; * Post any illegal or unauthorized content or use for any illegal or unauthorized purposes; * Post or transmit any communication or solicitation designed or intended to obtain password, account, or private information from any Wikia user; * Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation; * Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18; * Violate any laws in your jurisdiction (including but not limited to copyright laws and laws regarding online conduct and acceptable content); or * Post advertisements or solicitations of business. You further agree: * To only use the services in a manner consistent with these Terms of Use and in compliance with applicable laws and regulations; * To maintain the confidentiality of any password(s) associated with your use of the Service; * To notify the company immediately in case of any unauthorized use of your account; * Not to intentionally block, remove, or otherwise obstruct the proper functioning and view of advertisements, and/or user interface and functionality by other users, including but not limited to changing or adding javascript or CSS changes to the Service that would prevent the proper display or function of advertisements and/or user interface and functionality; * Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any material that contains software viruses or any other computer code, files or programs designed to interrupt, destroy, limit the functionality of, or enable unauthorized access to any computer software or hardware or telecommunications equipment; * Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any content that infringes any patent, trademark, trade secret, copyright or other proprietary rights of any party; * With the exception of accessing RSS feeds and our API in accordance with the Service’s policies applicable to such access, you will not use any robot, spider, scraper or other automated means to access the Site for any purpose without our express written permission; * Not to forge headers, or manipulate source identifiers or otherwise attempt to disguise the origin of any content made available via the Service; * You will not: (i) take any action that imposes, or may impose in our sole discretion an unreasonable or disproportionately large load on our infrastructure; (ii) interfere or attempt to interfere with the proper working of the Site or any activities conducted on the Site; or (iii) bypass any measures we may use to prevent or restrict access to the Site, including robot exclusion headers; or * Not to access, collect or store personal data about other users in connection with the prohibited conduct and activities described in this “User Conduct” section. DC Fanon Movies 2 Wiki Rules # No cursing, which means don't bully! Bullying is harsh and it can hurt people's feelings. Being rude and insulting people is bullying. Harassing and threatening counts too. Bullying is a block for 1 week. # No spamming! An admin will discuss this with you and you'll get blocked if you won't stop spamming. # Pairing Wars. If you want to say your opinion please do it nicely and don't swear or else you'll get blocked. # Shipping Wars. If you don't like a page,It's better to stay off a page. # Don't make a page which It's irrelevant! # Don't create a page with false information. It will be deleted. # If you want to delete a page,see an admin. # Do not write false or inappropriate information on a page. # Profanity isn't allowed. Bad words aren't allowed to the wiki! Don't say inappropriate words either! # Edits such as, rewording sentences, taking periods off pages and putting back on, adding extra punctuation, taking off info and putting back on, adding the same info in different ways, are considered unacceptable edits. # Removing content based on your dislike off any topic will be considered vandalism and action will be taken against the concerned user. # Trolling. User pages are only to be edited by the user. You can only edit their user page if you are correcting their spelling, punctuation and grammar. # Please keep personal information to yourself.This includes your email, school, address and phone number. # Inserting sexually explicit content and pictures will get you blocked. # Not reading the rules isn't an excuse. # Do not mess up templates! It will cost you a warning! # Do not remove templates from pages! # No cyber-bullying! # Have fun on the wiki! # Do not remove "warning" or "blocked" messages from your wall. # Do not harass the admins with any way. If you have any questions contact these admins: * Austin and Ally Ultimate Fan *StrawberryMaster * Cool kids 2014 Comment Rules # No inappropriate language/profanity is acceptable. # No irrevelant comments. # Do not give out personal information. # Do not offend users. # Do not put down users for staring their opinion. # Comments cannot contain inappropriate content. # No form of cyber-bullying will be accepted. # Do not talk about personal life on a page. # Do not post a survey that is not revelant to a page. Blog Posts Rules # No inappropriate language/profanity. # Do not give out personal information. # Do not offend rules. # Blog posts cannot contain inappropriate content. Chat Rules # Absolutely no inappropriate/profanity language. # No inappropriate topics. # Be careful with giving out personal information. # Do not offend users. # Do not put down users. # No cyberbullying. # If someone is bothering you,quickly find a chat moderator (a user with a star next to their name) and tell them or leave the chat and send an chat moderator or admin a message or their wall. The chat room is a tool for socializing. It is accessible . Wiki discussion, however, should be held in the . General policies Chat users agree not to: *Harass any other members of the wiki or say something that could put them down *Spam or post links with explicit content *Troll *Impersonate any other person or celebrity *Cause unnecessary drama or arguments *Ask for personal information (address, password, etc.) of anyone who is uncomfortable giving it out Other policies Chat moderators may enforce other policies on chat as they see fit. These include but are not limited to: *Common sense. If there is something which you know may upset or anger someone, do not do it. If you have any questions, it is always better to ask an admin or moderator before proceeding. *Avoid spamming the chat with emoticons which may cause other users' chats to lag. *Speaking in sentences that people can understand using proper English. *Including everybody in the conversation. Appealing bans If there is contention about the ban, banned users may reply directly to the ban notice they receive upon being removed from chat. If the issue cannot be fully addressed there, the banned user may post on the administrator's noticeboard explaining the situation and why they feel the ban was unjust. Category:Rules Category:Wiki Content